Sunset
by Mizuyana Aika
Summary: Hari ini Shintarou bertemu dengan seseorang yang seindah cahaya senja.


" _Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang seindah cahaya senja."_

 **Warning : MidoAka, setting waktu saat mereka masih SMP, ini Oreshi ya, bukan Bokushi ^^, alur aneh, OOC, typo, dll**

 **Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Shintarou tak mengalihkan pandang pada apa yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya saat ini. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, ia duduk terdiam di bawah sebatang pohon Sakura. _Emerald_ nya menghadap lurus ke depan, sedikit mendongak untuk menatap cahaya kemerahan yang mendominasi langit. Tak sekejab pun ia meninggalkan pemandangan -yang menurutnya- sungguh indah ini. Sesekali salah satu jemarinya bergerak menaikkan bingkai kacamata hitamnya.

Hari ini berlangsung seperti biasa, dan sama sekali tak istimewa. Berangkat ke sekolah, terjebak di ruangan menyebalkan bernama ruang kelas bersama para pengajar dan teman-teman, dan setelahnya berlatih basket selama beberapa jam. Salah satu hal yang membuat Shintarou menyukai hari-harinya adalah karena setiap usai latihan basket ia bisa menyaksikan cahaya merah di ufuk barat kala matahari terbenam. Yeah.. Ini memang rutinitasnya, duduk di taman sambil menyaksikan matahari terbenam. Sendirian.

Shintarou tak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai cahaya yang terlihat di langit saat sore hari. Ia hanya ingat jika setiap sore dudik di sini terdiam menatap langit, dan terkagum-kagum akan keindahan yang telah Tuhan ciptakan. Menurutnya, itu adalah sebuah seni. Baik, baik, Shintarou memang bukan penggila seni, dan ia juga tak tahu tentang sesuatu senia atau apapun itu, bahkan ia pun tak terlalu suka dengan kanvas juga cat air. Juga, cita-citanya pun menjadi seorang dokter, bukan menjadi seniman.

Satu-satunya yang Shintarou tahu dan yakini, semua yang diciptakan Tuhan itu merupakan sebuah seni. Apapun itu, langit, matahari, bulan, pohon Sakura-semuanya. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan alam dan yang diciptakan Tuhan merupakan seni yang sesungguhnya bagi Shintarou. Jujur, ia lebih suka memandang langit dan bulan, ketimbang berkunjung ke museum-museum kuno yang berisi peninggalan sejarah berupa patung-patung manusia dan yang lain. Memangnya, apa indahnya patung seperti itu? Hanya batu yang dipahat membentuk suatu benda-bagi Shintarou itu tidak indah. Sangat monoton, dan membosankan. Lebih baik ia memandang bulan sepanjang waktu ketimbang memandangi patung-patung aneh seperti itu..

Tapi dari segala yang ada di alam, langit senja adaah yang paling Shintarou sukai. Ia sangat suka cahaya kemerahan yang memenuhi langit saat sore hari, ia menyukai perasaan tenang yang ia rasakan saat memandang langit senja. Semuanya, ia menyukai semua perasaan yang dirasakannya saat senja.

Shintarou baru menyadari jika matahari sudah benar-benar terbenam, cahaya oranye di langit mulai menghilang. Menyisakan langit yang mulai gelap. Peran sang mentari yang kan segera digantikan oleh sang rembulan

Suara dering ponsel yang berdering menyentakkannya. Tangannya segera mengobrak-abrik isi tas untuk segera melihat isi pesan yang masuk.

Pesan dari sang ibu, supaya ia cepat pulang.

Shintarou sudah tak punya alasan lagi untuk berada disini. Matahari sudah tenggelam, cahaya indahnya mulai menghilang.

"Huhh.." Ia mendengus, bangkit berdiri menyampirkan tas di bahu sambil men _drible_ bola beberapa kali. Kembali dipandangnya sang surya yang mulai menyembunyikan dirinya dari jagad raya, sebelum berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

' _Aku akan kembali besok.'_

Sayang Shintarou tak tahu, akan sosok yang sedari tadi memandangnya dari kejauhan. Pemuda bersurai merah yang duduk bertemankan _shogi_ di salah satu tempat yang jauh dari pohon Sakura tadi. Iris _ruby_ itu tak lepas dari Shintarou, yang terus melangkah maju menelusuri jalan membawa bola basket di tangannya. Tak merasakan jika ada seseorang yang menatapnya lekat.

Perlahan, bibir tipis itu melengkung, membentuk senyuman tipis sebelum kembali berkutat pada papan _shogi_ di hadapannya. Menyusunnya satu persatu, dan menggerakkannya bidak-bidaknya.

Hari berikutnya, seperti biasa Shintarou pergi ke taman selepas latihan untuk memandangi cahaya senja di bawah pohon Sakura. Baru beberapa langkah lagi Shintarou mencapai pohon itu, ia terdiam; mematung. Shintarou tahu seharusnya ia mendapati ketenangan dan perasaan kosong saat berada di sana, mendapati dirinya yang duduk seorang diri di bawah kelopak-kelopak Sakura bersama dengan salah satu _lucky item_ nya. Merasakan kesendirian yang dalam saat memandang langit, dan perasaan tenang di saat bersamaan.

Tapi Shintarou tak mendapatkannya hari ini.

Di bawah pohon Sakura, seorang pemuda berambut merah terduduk. Di sampingnya tergeletak papan _shogi_ beserta para bidaknya yang sudha menyebar-tak berada di tempatnya semula. Tunggu-Shintarou mengenalnya.. Shintarou pernah melihat pemuda ini. Rambut merah, iris yang sewarna permata _ruby_ , postur tubuh yang tak lebih tinggi darinya, dan seragam SMP Teiko yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Akashi Seijuro. Salah satu anggota klub basket bersama dirinya.

"Selamat sore."

Shintarou tidak tersenyum saat Seijuro menyapanya ramah. Malah, sempat terbersit di pikirannya untuk mengatakan 'Maaf, ini tempatku.' kepada pemuda merah ini untuk mengusirnya secara halus. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena ini bukan tempat miliknya sendiri, dan pohon Sakura itu bukan miliknya; bukan Shintarou yang menanamnya. Lagipula ini tempat umum, semua orang bebas berada di sini sewaktu-waktu. Termasuk pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuro ini.

"Selamat sore." Jadi ini yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"Ah, maaf," Seijuro tersenyum. "Aku merebut tempatmu, ya."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ohh! Shintarou benar-benar tak bisa mengatakan 'Iya.' meskipun hatinya ingin sekali untuk mengucapkan satu kata itu.

Jadi akhirnya, Shintarou pun merelakan untuk berbagi tempat bersama Seijuro. Yeah.. Meski dengan berat hati. Tapi ada baiknya juga ditemani orang lain, ia tak lagi merasa kesepian. Walaupun Seijuro terus memindah-mindahkan bidak-bidak _shogi_ nya dan sama sekali tak memandang Shintarou.

"Kau suka berasa di sini?"

Pertanyaan klasik. Tapi itu sudah biasa, bukan? Hanya untuk sekadar basa-basi.

"Ya. Kau sendiri?"

"Entahlah.. Aku hanya ingin cari ketenangan di sini." Seujuro menatap Shintarou dan tersenyum. "Sudah cukup aku mendengar suara-suara berisik di _gym_. Suara pantulan bola, suara decit sepatu dengan lantai _gym_ , dan teriakan pelatih."

"Oh, benar, kau juga anggota klub basket."

Seijuro tak menyahut, malah semakin berkutat pada bidak-bidak _shogi_ nya. Shintarou melongok papan _shogi_ Seijuro dan mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau bermain sendiri?"

Shintarou memerhatikan satu persatu bidaknya, tersussun acak, terkesan seolah pemuda itu benar-benar bermain dengan lawan-bukan sendiri. Tapi Shintarou baru tahu jika permain sejenis catur seperti itu bisa dimainkan tanpa lawan. Aneh, bermain _shogi_ dengan diri sendiri, mengatur strategi sendiri tanpa memikirkan strategi lawan. Apa tidak membosankan?

"Memangnya ada siswa SMP yang mahir bermain _shogi_?"

Oke, ucapan Seijuro sedikit memmbuat Shintarou tersinggung. Begini-begini dia cukup mahir bermain _shogi_. Meskipun tak pernah mengikuti kejuaraan.

"Tidak semua siswa SMP bodoh dalam permainan itu,"

"Kau membela diri sendiri, hm?

 _Tentu saja!_

"Baiklah," Seijuro memindahkan papan _shogi_ di samping Shintarou. Seringainya terpoles. "Lawan aku. Dan aku tak ingin penolakan darimu untuk saat ini."

Shintarou menatapnya lekat. Ia punya firasat jika Seijuro punya bakat tinggi dalam permainan ini, dan Shintarou tidak yakin bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi ini hanya untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya saja, meskipun mungkin ia akan kalah tapi setidaknya Seijuro bisa tahu jika ia tidak terlalu payah dalam bermain _shogi_. Juga untuk sedikit bersenang-senang.

"Baiklah, satu permainan saja." Telunjuknya bergerak menaikkan posisi kacamatanya yang tidak berubah daritadi. "Dan jngan pernah berpikir jika aku berminat bermain melawanmu."

Seijuro mendengus. "Ya, terserah."

Shintarou hampir selalu mendapat keberuntungan setiap harinya dalam hal apapun. Seolah keberuntungan itu ada di pihaknya dan kesialan takut untuk hinggap pada dirinya. Dan Shintarou selalu percaya jika semua keberuntungannya itu karena ia rajin mendengar siaran _Oha Asa_ setiap pagi, tanpa lupa membawa _lucky item_ menurut zodiaknya kemana-mana. Ia juga tidak malu jika harus membawa benda-benda keberuntungannya kemanapun ia pergi, meskipun itu benda yang memalukan untuk ditunjukkan ke publik. Itu semua supaya keberuntungan selalu berpihak kepadanya.

Dan hari ini pun, Shintarou juga melihat siaran _Oha Asa_ di televisi. Namun sayang sekali, zodiak Cancer mendapat peringkat terendah. Dan Shintarou pun sangat percaya, peringkat terendah itu tanda jika hari ini kesialan akan menimpanya. Dan itu memang terjadi. Buktinya, saat datang ke sini, ia mendapati orang lain menempati tempat biasa ia duduk. Kemudian ucapan Seijuro yang menyinggungnya dan membuatnya harus bermain _shogi_ -meski ia tak mau. Dan yang terakhir, yang membuktikan jika hari ini kesialan memang tengah berpihak padanya; ia kalah dari Seijuro. Shintarou memang sudah menebak jika ia akan kalah! Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak rela. Dalam bayangannya raitSeijuro yang berubah angkuh dan kata-kata sindiran yang menusuk hati akan dilontarkan kepadanya. Dan-

"Kau hebat."

Tampaknya perkiraannya salah besar.

"Baru kali ini aku melawan seseorang yang hebat sepertimu."

Pemuda itu tidak meledeknya, atau mengukir seringai angkuh penuh kemenangan di bibirnya. Dan tidak juga mendengus dan meremehkan kemampuannya. Seijuro justru memujinya. Dan Shintarou merasa bersalah sudah berprasangka buruk padanya.

"Terima kasih atas permainannya. Itu cukup menyenangkan. Ini pertama kalinya aku bermain _shogi_ dengan seseorang,"

Ia menatap Seijuro simpatik. "Jadi kau selalu bermain sendiri?"

Seijuro mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. "Ya. Lagipula aku harus bermain dengan siapa? Jarang ada siswa SMP yang memiliki hobi bermain _shogi_ sepertiku."

Shintarou terdiam. Itu benar, jarang ada anak muda yang suka bermain permainan seperti ini, nyaris tidak ada mungkin. Tapi Shintarou tak termasuk dari mereka. Ia suka-ia menaruh minat pada permainan seperti ini. Sama halnya rasa sukanya pada basket. Menurutnya, kedua hal itu hampir sama. Menyusun strategi dan bermain, lalu meraih permainan. Shintarou suka sesuatu yang memiliki strategi di dalamnya.

"Kau tahu, sepulang latihan aku selalu berada di sini sampai petang. Dan kukira kau juga suka berada di sini. Jadi.. Yeah," Shintarou sadar suaranya terdengar sangat ragu. "Kau mungkin bisa bermain denganku."

Seijuro terkekeh. Dan Shintarou buru-buru menambahkan, "Bukan berarti aku benar-benar ingin bermain denganmu."

Seijuro mulai merapikan bidak-bidaknya dan papan itu. Ia berbalik, fokus _ruby_ nya tertuju pada Shintarou. Cukup lama ia memandangi Shintarou, sebelum ia mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lembut. "Ya, terima kasih atas tawaranmu."

"S-sama-sama. Dan sebelumnya aku ingin bilang," Shintarou tersenyum tipis. "Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi,"

"Oh, kau benar juga. Baiklah, kita mulai semuanya dari awal."

Shintarou terkekeh dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Aku Midorima Shintarou,"

Seijuro menjabat tangan Shintarou dengan lembut. Merasakan kehangatan saat ia menyentuh tangan pemuda itu. "Namaku Akashi Seijuro. Senang bertemu denganmu, Midorima."

Dalam jangka waktu cukup lama, mereka membiarkan tangan mereka saling bertaut. Tapi Shintarou buru-buru melepas jabatan tangannya saat menyadari langit yang sudah mulai menggelap. Ia harus pulang sekarang, sebelum ibunya akan menelponnya dengan khawatir.

"Aku harus pulang. Besok, aku akan ke sini lagi."

Seijuro mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya, aku akan menunggumu."

"Sampai jumpa." Shintarou melambaikan tangan singkat sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Seijuro yang masih duduk di bawah pohon itu. Senyumnya masih tertera, dan fokus matanya tetap pada Shintarou yang sudah berjalan jauh darinya. Ia bangkit berdiri, memandang langit sejenak dan berharao untuk segera datang hari esok.

Dan di saat yang bersamaan, Shintarou teringat satu hal, satu kalimat yang ia dengar saat mendengar siaran _Oha Asa_ pagi tadi. Satu kalimat yang membuat perasaan aneh muncul di dadanya, membuat wajahnya sedikit memanas.

 _Para Cancer akan menemui seseorang yang suatu hari nanti, akan menjadi orang terdekatnya._


End file.
